dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Vegeta (Universe 13)
(comrade) '' (comrade)'' (comrade) Unnamed cousin|JapName = ベジータ |RomName = Bejīta|Date of death = Age 794 (revived) }} Vegeta (ベジータ, Bejīta) from Universe 13 is the prince of the fallen Saiyan race, and an alternate universe counterpart of Universe 18's that never became goodhearted. This version of Vegeta has never met defeat, and he unlocked the secret of the Super Saiyan transformation and used it to defeat Freeza. He was joined in this mission by his loyal soldiers , and .Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 25 Appearance He wears the Saiyan armor Vegeta wore early on in the Freeza saga, just with a cape added. He seems to be more muscular than his canon counterpart during the Freeza Saga, likely due to years of training. However, he is the shortest of his group, he is very short compared to each of them in height. During the third round, Vegeta removes his cape for reasons left unknown. Personality Vegeta is basically an non-reformed version of Universe 18's Vegeta, who even has the power to back it up (relative to his universe, although Universe 18's Vegeta far surpasses him in power). He is very vain, haughty and arrogant. Achieving the Super Saiyan transformation caused his already-inflated ego to increase immensely. He is also ruthless and kills without mercy. After his first match, Vegeta is induced with a supposed mental trauma after having been transformed into a woman, but his taciturn personality seems to overcome this. In the novelization, Vegeta is shown to have a softer side of himself, pondering and even smiling at the thought of having a family, like his Universe 18 counterpart. However, Vegeta's true personality is one of a sadistic and cold-blooded killer and is revealed in his fight against . He casually slaughters his ghost versions of his Saiyan race and family, shown when he blew the head off of the ghost Saiyan warriors, even his cousin without any remorse, though he was initially hesitant to do so.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 895Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 897 Vegeta is also somewhat insane, as he sadistically pummels a , though this is seen has him venting his frustrations towards his underling of his universe. Ironically, his arrogance and toying with his opponents was what led to his downfall. He looks down on Kakarotto, leaving him to bleed out instead of healing him when he has a life-threatening injury. Vegeta from Universe 18 remarks that he is what he would be like if he had not found inner peace on Earth. Suggesting that despite all, this Vegeta is still haunted by his demons and not completely satisfied with his life. Vegeta from Universe 18 considers him inferior and Vegeta wonders if he meant that there was a better outcome possible for him. History Vegeta has the exact same life as his counterpart from Universe 18, up until Raditz ventures to Earth to attain Kakarotto for assistance. Mission: Conquer Planet Helior At Age 761 in this universe, he and were told by that he picked up Kakarotto from a destroyed planet Earth with its humanity utterly wiped out. But before they could properly meet, Vegeta tells Raditz via scouter's transmission that they shall arrive less in a year to help defeat Planet Helior. In Age 762, Vegeta and Nappa finally arrive on Planet Helior, but with the entire population and infrastructures destroyed. As Wigner was nonchalantly killed by a single stomp, Vegeta begins to angrily yells at the two saiyans for destroying everything on the planet. As Kakarotto downplays the seriousness of the situation and states that the planet is ready for sale, Vegeta berates him by pointing out "What is there left to sale?". Planet Namek Kakarotto then told them about his time on Earth and about the sacred dragon balls, which awaken the interest of Vegeta. Vegeta realized that he could achieve immortality by using these sacred balls, defeating Freeza, and finally conquering the universe. The Saiyans then proceeded to Planet Namek, where they where somehow able to discover the Super Saiyan transformation. In this Universe it was Vegeta who defeated and killed Freeza. They then, most likely, went on to kill King Cold (and perhaps Coola too) to take over the entire Planet Trade Organization, and then the entire universe as well. Multiverse Tournament First Round , in "Saiyans, Nameks and other Demons"}} Vegeta was first shown to be idly standing with his comrades from his universe balcony as Trunks from universe 18 observes the surrounding stadium. When Goku manages to easily defeat Mahissu from Universe 10, Vegeta comments that the "lowlifes" are beginning to understand how outclassed they really are. When Goku returns back to his universe's balcony, Vegeta approaches them long with Kakarot and Nappa. After telling Goku he has met the "pathetic" version of the saiyans, Vegeta tells him that they are "the super saiyans" with him being the "future winner of the tournament". Vegeta continues to add in that Universe 18 is the closest to them since they have a "Kakarot" despite his ridiculous clothes, along with a namekian. After querying out loud that they must have had a weird time fighting Freeza on Planet Namek, he silently listens to Piccolo, Kakakrot, and Goku. After hearing enough, Vegeta happily proclaims that he fought and destroyed Freeza, while discovering the secret to the super saiyan transformation over there. After asking Universe 18 on how they fared against Freeza, U18 Vegeta scuffs that they did better before leaving. When U18 Trunks states that the U10 saiyans will be severely disappointed in their upcoming fights, Vegeta gleefully states that he would love to kill Freeza a second time. In the novel after Gohan tells Vegeta that he was killed by Freeza in universe 18, both Trunks and Bra comically express to Vegeta that he is their father, thus shocking the saiyan overlord greatly. During U10 Nail's battle against U8 Recoome, Vegeta pridefully expresses that Nail's attack wasn't strong enough to defeat Recoome. Vegeta was seen once again when his universe 10 and 18 counterparts were fighting, with the 18th incarnation expressing that Prince Vegeta is a version of himself who has yet to find inner peace. When U10 King Vegeta uses his power ball technique to create his fake moon, Prince Vegeta sternly tells Raditz and Nappa to close their eyes, lest they want to transform as well. When Kakarot threatens to hurt Kat even more despite winning, Vegeta intervenes before he could punch her. After telling him that attacking her could get all of them disqualified, Vegeta sternly tells Kat that she should think twice before turning on a pervert. During the lunch break, Vegeta along with his subjects greedily devour their plates. When Vegetto was called to fight against Broly, Vegeta points out that Vegetto seems over confident, his forehead locks are ugly, and ultimately looks like nothing. Kakarotto also expresses his dislike towards Vegetto as well. When the battle gets started and upon seeing Broly augmenting his strength to overwhelm Vegetto as a Super Saiyan, Vegeta's smirk from his doubts about Vegetto turns to a horrified jaw-drop when witnessing Broly's legendary strength. When both warriors smash their fists together, Vegeta is visibly shocked from the subsequent explosion. While stupefied from seeing "such power", Vegeta is forced to use his Super Saiyan form to resist the explosion caused by Vegetto's Big Bang Kamehameha and Broly's Eraser Cannon colliding. When the smoke finally clears away from the colliding energy attacks, Vegeta has managed to stay planted to the ground along with Kakarotto, though Raditz and Nappa are embedded to the wall. When Vegetto is declared the winner, Vegeta is astonished by his power, calling it "unbelievable". As the Vargas repair the arena for the next match, Vegeta is disappointed in Nappa's attitude for wanting to leave the tournament since the bald Saiyan believes that everyone is outclassed now. Upon being called for his match, Vegeta is forced to challenge from Universe 6, who switches gender with Vegeta, transforming him into a female and her into a male. She claimed that this would hinder Vegeta due to a "psychological impact" at having his power level reduced and gender switched, but Vegeta immediately took control and forced Syd into submission, demanding that his power be returned to him. When changed back to his male form, Vegeta ruthlessly disintegrated Syd with an energy blast, making him the winner of his match and causing great despair for Syd's friends. Goodnight's Sleep During the rest before Round 2, Kakarotto and the Saiyans were confronted by Gohan, due to the latter wanting Kakarotto to fight Pan, without killing her, in return for which Gohan would show them a means of getting stronger. After a brief struggle which led to Kakarotto's humiliation and Raditz and Nappa subdued, Vegeta agreed. Gohan also claimed to be the weakest fighter in his group and still stronger than all 4 of them together and challenged them to move his arm one inch during an arm-wrestling match, without him being allowed to go Super Saiyan. Vegeta refused, just as Gohan had thought, because he sensed that Gohan was far stronger than he was. Second Round In the second round where Kakarotto is set to fight against , Vegeta warned his crony to remember the deal made between the former and . Later, when Pan forfeited the match after becoming a Super Saiyan, she quickly calmed the mad Kakarotto down, much to Vegeta's surprise. When it was time for the lunch break, Vegeta, accompanied by his cronies, dropped by at Universe 18 to remind Gohan about the deal between them, which was that in exchange for Pan's survival, Gohan was to divulge the secrets of his "unlocked" abilities. Gohan explained that the from Universe 9 would grant them the ritual to become stronger infinitely, on the condition that they must be nice to him, much to Vegeta's disbelief. He then turned to the Old Kai, but the Old Kai, knowing of the evil in the Saiyans' hearts, refused, much to Kakarotto's fury. The next time we see the Prince, he is dodging the goo made by . Most of Universe 13 seem to be trapped, so he reveals that he can transform into a Super Saiyan 2 but this still does not seem to be enough. However, saves everyone by using a technique that causes all of Buu's constituents to be gathered together into a ball, in which he is trapped. In the second round, he faces from Universe 3. Vegeta tells Raichi that the Saiyans from his Universe deserved to be wiped out, since they were weak enough to be defeated by a Tuffle, in response to which Raichi says that his savagery was precisely the reason why all the Saiyans were killed and why he plans to get rid of all the remaining ones, via the tournament. Raichi shows Vegeta his power to generate ghost warriors, as Freeza, Coola and King Cold all appear before him. Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 2 quickly destroys King Cold with two punches. Coola and even Freeza then transform into the fifth form, which surprises their opponent, as the real Freeza is unable to use that transformation. Yet Vegeta proves to still be far stronger, easily overpowering their combined Ki Blast with his Final Garlic Cannon, defeating both in result. As Vegeta arrogantly requests for more opponents, Raichi responds by summoning ghost warrior versions of his entire race. Although the Saiyan Prince hesitates initially, his ruthlessness gets the better of him, and he casually and effortlessly slaughters every single one of them. He notably shows a psychopathic side as he hysterically beats a ghost version of . However, one ghost Saiyan, , manages to survive by turning into a Super Saiyan.. However, even he proves to be no match for Vegeta, who quickly kills him to avoid Broly's transformation into his invincible state. Raichi then summons every single deceased participant in the tournament. Still, Vegeta still has the fight under control, until he faces Super Saiyan . Although the ghost is no match for the Saiyan Prince by herself, she serves as a decoy and an opening to allow Vegeta to be severely struck by a "God's Blade attack" coming from Ghost . But to Tidar's horrified surprise, Vegeta survives, since having to slice through two Super Saiyans meant that the attack was cushioned by Pan's body. As Tidar readies himself up to do another "God's blade", Vegeta blasts him apart with his "Vegeta's blade." Finally facing Raichi, Vegeta proclaims that even being as injured as he is now, he can still defeat Raichi. However, Vegeta had carelessly overlooked his strongest opponent, Cell Jr. Who proceeds to brutally pummel the injured Saiyan to the ground. After been beaten, Vegeta gets angry at the fact he has not reached the true Saiyan potential. He has flashbacks of Gokū from Universe 18, Vegetto from Universe 16 and both Gotenks transforming into Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta's anger breaks through his wall of limits, transforming into a Super Saiyan 3 at last. He easily kills Cell Junior with a single swipe, breaks through Raichi's barrier and knocking the Tuffle to the ground. With Raichi at his mercy, Vegeta prepares to finish him off. Unfortunately, his wounds, the high power output of Super Saiyan 3 as well as his inexperience with the form had taken their toll, and Vegeta regresses back to his base form. Raichi seizes his chance and manages to summon one final ghost in reserve, Vegeta himself, from Universe 3. Exhausted and fatally wounded, Vegeta stands helplessly as his counterpart, who too had achieved the first Super Saiyan transformation, finishes him off. At seeing Vegeta die, Kakarotto turns to Raditz and Nappa who look on wide in shock and gloats on being the only one remaining in the tournament of their universe. He was later revived by the Dragon Balls at the conclusion of the second round. Kakarotto's Third Round Having his life restored by the Dragon Balls, Vegeta is shown watching the fight between his Universe 18 counterpart and Kakarotto. He is utterly stunned and shocked when Kakarotto suddenly regrows his tail and turns into a golden Oozaru. After listening to both Raditz and Nappa speculate about U18 Vegeta's strength, they ultimately witness the fights end with U18 Vegeta severely injuring Kakarotto and chiding him for being pathetic, a mere shadow of what Son Gokū is. After Kakarotto is declared the loser, Raditz helps him out of the ring and places him by Vegeta in their universe's balcony. As Raditz tells Vegeta he is going to visit the Old Kai, Vegeta annoyingly tells him "why not" since he has developed his diplomatic talents well to make up for his weak strength. When a namekian healer arrives to assist Kakarotto, Vegeta refuses to have Kakarotto healed, stating that he "likes him better that way." As the battle between Cell and Hirudegarn intensifies, Kakarotto suddenly jolts himself awake, which leaves a very disappointed Vegeta stating that he is already conscious. After Kakarotto gets healed and curses at Vegeta, he immediately goes off to find Raditz. When the lunch break was finally announced, Vegeta wonders where are his Saiyan comrades at while eating a bowl of ramen noodles. Vegeta is later greatly shocked and angered upon seeing a ghost version of himself generated by Raichi as a SSJ3. Later during the tournament, when Babidi executes his grand plan, Vegeta along with several other competitors from other universes are transported onto a faraway planet to be prevented from interfering with the alien wizard's scheme. As it is, most of those transported are pure-hearted, which makes Universe 16's Pan and U16 Trunks wonder why Vegeta was teleported with them despite being evil, moderately annoying him. It is revealed that Babidi teleported Vegeta with the other participants due to his past experiences with his own universe's Vegeta, who was unable to control him. Powers & Abilities This Vegeta is considered more powerful than Kakarotto from his Universe even though they both can turn Super Saiyan. During and 's battle, Vegeta was one of the few people in the tournament to withstand their shock waves. It has been confirmed that he can become a Super Saiyan 2. Pushed to the breaking point during his battle with the ghost Cell Jr., Vegeta broke the barrier and transformed into a Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta had mastered this form to the point where he can easily defeat powerful individuals such as Broly and Bojack without any trouble at all. However, in his injured state, he was outclassed by the Cell Jr.. Unlike his Universe 18 counterpart, Vegeta can transform into a Super Saiyan 3. As a Super Saiyan 3, in spite of his near fatal injuries, he was able to swiftly dispatch Cell Jr. with a single swipe, despite the latter being roughly as strong was as Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 2 uninjured. He loses his match due to inexperience with the Super Saiyan 3 form, its high energy consumption,and his own injuries which limited his time in the form, not including his arrogant behavior. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Ki Blast: A powerful blast of energy that can be charged at various intervals. Used a full-power energy wave version to kill Syd, a Ghost Great Ape, and other Ghost Warriors (Syd, Burter, and Salza). Final Garlic Cannon: A very powerful energy blast that is casually fired from one hand. Used to obliterate Ghost Freeza and Ghost Coola. U18 Vegeta claims in the novel that this is a combination of two of his own techniques, though what they are remains unknown. Dirty Fireworks: Used to kill the Ghost of Vegeta's cousin, and later Ghost Nappa and Ghost Raditz. Deadly Impact: A strong punch that usually delivered inside the abdomen. Uses to kill Ghost Broly. Super Explosive Wave: Vegeta uses this to kill all of the remaining Ghost Saiyans. Vegeta's Blade: A cutting energy disk used to kill Ghost Tidar. Big Bang Attack: Used on Cell Jr in the novel. Transformations Super Saiyan Vegeta attained this form during his battle against Freeza on Namek, eventually fighting the tyrant at Full Power. Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta attained this form at some unknown point. He has so far used it in the Multiverse Tournament when attempting to stop Universal Buu from absorbing him, and in his battle against Dr. Raichi and his Ghost Warriors. Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta attained this form after being badly injured by Ghost Tidar and engaging Ghost Cell Jr. in a battle. Faced with defeat, Vegeta was filled with rage and the knowledge that he had not reached a Saiyan's true potential, he then broke the barrier and turned into a Super Saiyan 3. Transformations (Former) Great Ape The ability to turn into a giant Oozaru with a power increase of ten-fold. Vegeta can no longer use this form due to not possessing his tail. Has yet to be seen used by Vegeta at any point in time. Female Form This state was achieved when Syd used her Gender Eye technique during the first round. Despite suffering from a supposed psychological breakdown and having a unspecified decreased power, Vegeta was still able to easily defeat Syd, and reclaim his former might and gender. While not shown in the actual comic, Vegeta is still capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan (minicomics, page 51). Tournament Battle Trivia *Like his Universe 18 counterpart, Vegeta does not have a tail. *In the polish and French versions, Vegeta said a polite "please" to the Namekian healer in page 1103 (only post Majin U18 Vegeta said that), as this Vegeta is evil, and has a heart of stone, the reason for it is unknown. *When fighting Syd, Vegeta referenced that he has encountered magicians in his lifetime. Most likely he was referring to Babidi or Hoi. Gallery References Category:Universe 13 Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Male Category:Participant Category:First Round Winner Category:Second Round Loser Category:Dead Category:Ghost Warriors Category:Princes Category:Galactic Freeza Army